Movie magic
by naybaybay
Summary: Based off a prompt from the Summer hiatus prompt post on LiveJournal. Scenario: "During on of their quiet movie not-dates, they both get really turned on and end up fucking" Pre-Caskett. Set sometime around 4x13. Completed one shot.


My first time writing Caskett in almost a year! I hope it's satisfactory, and I hope whoever requested the scenario is happy with the way it turned out.

...

Castle strode into the precinct, a coffee in each of his soft writer's hands. Beckett glanced up and offered him a quick wave as she finished her phone call with Lanie. "Yup, ok Lanie, thanks."

The writer sat down in his slightly weathered chair and raised an eyebrow at her in a silent request for information. "Hey", she greeted him, setting the receiver down. "So the victim had a metal fragment in his left arm, Lanie's going to run it and figure out what it might be from."

"We found wood fragments in his head where he suffered the fatal blow, why would there be metal fragments in his arm?"

Beckett shrugged, her forehead scrunched in thought. "Maybe it wasn't a quick murder like we originally thought, maybe the killer tortured him first."

"The vic was a film critic, what possible reason would someone have for torturing him? Spoilers for a movie?"

Beckett shook her head, although it wasn't the most preposterous theory she'd ever heard. She remembered the days during hiatuses for Nebula 9 where she would have taken extreme action for any little tidbit pertaining to the next season of the show. Killing a person may have been going a bit far though.

"Speaking of movies, you feel like coming over tonight for one of our weekly junk-food and trash-flick sessions?"

She folded her arms in front of herself, a treacherous smile forming on her lips. "We had movie night three nights ago, Castle."

"Well, maybe we should change the rules a little, make it a bi-weekly junk-food and trash-flick session", Castle suggested, charm practically dripping from him.

The detective ducked her head, shy and withdrawn all of a sudden.

Castle noticed her hesitation and made an attempt to quell it. "But if you'd prefer to even it out, then we can just skip next week's one. It's just, Mother and Alexis are both out tonight and I've been known to get into trouble when left alone."

Beckett raised her head again, smirking at him. "Oh I see, you need me to babysit."

"You'd be the hottest babysitter I've ever had", Castle assured her, his eyes smoldering.

She flushed under his gaze, covering up her fluster by standing up and walking away under the pretense of using the ladies room. As she passed him, she said "OK Castle, but I don't do diaper changes."

...

Castle sent Beckett a txt around 7:30 that evening to let her know that he was home and would be waiting for her to come over when she was ready. He'd been to the supermarket to pick up supplies for their calorie-digesting pleasure. It was the one night of the week where Beckett truly didn't care about what she ate, there was a rule for movie nights at Castle's where all her dieting regiments were left at the door, and she really couldn't think of a person she enjoyed indulging with more than her partner. Even if it meant she had get out of bed earlier the next day to allow her more time for her morning work-out, and even if some nights of late, she had begun to desire indulging in other things with her partner that weren't food.

The previous week when they had been watching a chick-flick - which Castle had picked out of his collection, a particularly romantic scene had caused Beckett to shift awkwardly, her heart thumping due to the proximity of the man whom she knew, loved her. The two characters on the screen shared a kiss and Beckett swore she felt Castle's hand slide across the gap in couch between them, but when she chanced a glance his way, he withdrew it quickly, backing out, denying everything she knew he wanted.

The tension between them was palpable, it always had been of course, but lately it had increased substantially. There were several reasons why; neither of them were currently seeing anyone, there had been a few people that had come into their lives, posing little threat, but a threat nonetheless, which had served to be something of a prompter for Castle and Beckett to face their feelings. Now all that was left to do was for the both of them to act on those feelings...

The knock on his door came just before 8pm. He swung it open with a smile, greeting her cheerfully and taking her coat from her shoulders.

"Thanks, it's a lot warmer in here", she chuckled. "It's freezing out there."

"It's January", he pointed out with a chuckle of his own. "I just purchased a bottle of 1967 Castarede. That oughta warm you up."

Beckett bit her tongue, tampering the instant urge to say, "I'd rather be warmed up by you." Instead, she nodded and smiled softly. "Mm, yum."

"Your turn to pick tonight, I'll pour while you peruse", Castle told her from his kitchen.

Beckett rifled through his impressive collection, ever-amazed by how extensive and eclectic it was. One title caught her eye and she grinned, pulling it down off the shelf. a large bowl of buttered popcorn was already sitting in the centre of the living room table.

Castle returned to the living room with their wine and raised a pleasantly surprised eyebrow at her choice. "The third man. I am impressed."

"It's a classic", Beckett smiled at him.

"Indeed it is", he agreed, his fingers brushing hers as she took her glass of wine from his hand. "Cheers", he raised his glass in toast.

"Cheers", she returned, clinking her glass gently to his.

He set his glass down on the table and took the DVD from his partner's hands, walking over to the player and inserting the disc. "Oh, can you get the skittles, they're on the island."

"Oh, heck yeah", she said enthusiastically, jogging into the kitchen to fetch the bowl of candy.

When Castle turned back around, Beckett had returned to the living room and was already curled up on the couch, one hand holding her wine glass and her mouth full of skittles.

"You know that the ferris wheel that Harry and Holly ride on in the Prater? That ferris wheel was built in 1897. Apparently Sigmund Freud used it to induce seasickness in patients while experimenting with cocaine as a treatment."

"Whut?" Beckett squeaked, the skittles muffling her voice. Castle laughed at her. "It's true!" His eyes dipped to the bowl of bright colored candy in her hands. "You going to save some of those for me or are you going to eat the whole bowl?"

She smirked, and popped another skittle into her mouth. She raised her eyes, pretending to think. "The second one."

He narrowed his eyes at her, his head flicking to the bowl of popcorn beside him. He took it in both of his hands and brought it to his face, childishly breathing all over the popcorn.

Beckett's jaw dropped in shock and she made a noise of indignation. Castle shrugged and looked at her challengingly. She grit her teeth, staring him down until she managed to gain enough nerve to reach into the bowl of buttery goodness and pop a small handful into her mouth.

She eyed him up the whole time and didn't miss the way his jaw went slack as she chewed on the treat.

"Your germs don't put me off Castle." He retracted slightly at her comment. She continued quickly, removing her eyes from his. "Especially not where salty snacks are concerned."

She smiled at herself before popping another piece in her mouth.

Castle didn't say much for the next twenty minutes or so, he simply pressed play on the DVD remote and sat back in his seat, barely moving. Only once in that space of time did he shift at all actually, and that was to adjust the pillow behind his head.

About half an hour into the movie, Beckett looked his way, noting how badly slouched he was on the couch, even with his tall frame, his head was below the back of it.

She gave him a light kick to the shin with her toe. "Hey...Your back's going to be hurting like a bitch tomorrow if you stay sitting like that."

Castle shimmied a little bit where he sat, his nose scrunching. He looked at Beckett through one eye, frowning. "I seem to be finding difficulty in getting up."

She rolled her eyes at him, pretending to be annoyed and offered him her arm to help him up. He took hold of it with both his hands and hoisted himself to a sitting position. The anchorage of his weight was enough to make Beckett's much smaller body topple into his and they awkwardly meet at their chests for a moment. Castle swallowed nervously, placing his hands on her arms and pushing her away from him, muttering a short, "Sorry."

"Yeah, no, it's ok", she mumbled back and returned her attention to the TV screen.

They got to the part of the film where the gang is waiting for Harry Lime to appear and the balloon man comes by, trying to sell his wares.

For two minutes there was very little action and not much dialogue, just a bit of chatter between the American and German guards. Beckett could tell Castle was restless, she didn't even have to look at him, the boredom emitted from him like sonar, and Beckett had always been a radar to his signal, as hard as she tried to block out some of the more obvious signals he gave her, some which, at times, were very hard to ignore.

At the present time, he was sending out an "I really want to touch you but I don't want you to kill me", vibe.

Taking pity on him, as well as giving in to herself, Beckett pivoted her body towards his and shuffled a few inches closer to where he sat. Her knee was touching his thigh and he turned his head cautiously around to look at her. Seeing the openness on her face, he decided it would be ok to reach over and touch her knee. He did so just as a test, placing his hand down on her leg. He watched as she moved her elbow up onto the head of the couch and rested her head in her hand, returning her focus to the movie before he relaxed, sighing in relief.

Beckett worked hard on trying to pretend she was still fully engrossed in the movie but she couldn't get her mind off the heat of his hand which was pressed so firmly against her knee. She swore it had moved higher than when he initially put it there, the thought instantly made her squirm, his hand feeling so hot that it was burning the skin through her jeans.

She couldn't help it when her breathing became irregular, she was trying desperately not to let him know how heated she was becoming under his touch. It all was starting to backfire on her though, and he made that clear to her when she heard his soft voice whisper "Kate?"

She ground her teeth together, quelling her tell-tale breathing patterns. It didn't seem to matter too much though, the damage had undeniably been done. "I'm watching the movie, Castle", her voice is hoarse and full of dishonesty.

"Oh, so the old guy with the balloons is what has you all hot and bothered?" He questioned her daringly and his fingers curled into her thigh. OK, so it wasn't her imagination after all, his hand was definitely on the move.

"Kate, neither of us have been watching the movie for quite a few minutes now. Your nearness is overwhelming and I know you're craving mine or else you wouldn't have moved over before."

Ever so slowly, she braved herself enough to meet his eyes. They were fixed on her, daring and welcoming all at once.

His proximity had her going cross-eyed. He smelled the same as always but something about the nearness of him intensified it, making her go dizzy and lose all her senses. His hand slid an inch higher, the heat that met his hand made him desperate to tear her jeans from her and bury himself in it.

"I know what you want Kate, I can feel it...But I want you to tell me, I need you to."

She bit her lip, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "It's just...so easy and so hard at the same time."

"A lot like loving you."

As soon as it was out of his mouth, Castle was sure all hell was about to break loose.

And he was right.

For a moment, Beckett stared at him, slack-jawed. But it didn't take long for her hands to be all over him.

Her lips crashed into his, aided by his hand drawing her beautiful head forward. Mouths hot and heady on each other, lips curving in experimental taste. His tongue lapped against her own, then the roof of her mouth, the corner of her gum, her cheek, her chin, her neck, anywhere and everywhere, no part of her was spared from his exploration.

Castle sat back from her, prizing her lips from his with a "smack". "Kate, I want you so much."

"I know Castle, I know", she whimpered, pulling him back to her, curling her fingers around tufts of his hair. Their foreheads met, allowing their breathing to even out for a moment.

"The last few weeks, our being here together, these movie nights...I've been going more and more insane trying to fight this", Castle confessed to her. Beckett shivered as his hand traced her backside and squeezed. She wrapped her fingers around his upper arm, listening to the roar of her own blood in her ears - the moment was electrifying and she could literally feel the sparks flying between them.

"Me too", her voice was barely a whisper. "No more fighting Castle, I don't want to have to stop myself from giving in to you anymore. I want to let myself touch you, I want to let you touch me. I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, I want to..." she stilled, her emotion taking over.

Castle's hand caressed her cheek. "What Kate? What do you want to do?" His voice was soft but pleading.

"I want to show you how much I love you."

His attacked her, his mouth assaulting her neck, hands kneading her breasts. His right hand stayed on her boob while his left skated down her abdomen and finally touched the heat which had been tempting him for far too long. Beckett moaned and closed her thighs together, trapping his hand there. Her lithe fingers started work on his shirt's buttons, popping them open with impressive speed. Castle was reluctant to withdraw his hand from what had instantly become his new favorite place but when Beckett ducked her head to circle one of his nipples with her tongue, he jolted in response and she removed his hand from between her legs with a satisfied smile.

Lowering herself off the couch, she settled on her knees in front of her partner, quickly reaching for his belt and undoing it with lightening speed. "Seems you've done this a few times before", he surmised teasingly.

"No, but I've imagined doing this to you plenty." She felt a sense of achievement when he bucked his hips forward, conveniently allowing her to pull his pants down. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip when his spandex boxer shorts were revealed to her, exposing his impressive size. She traced the waistband of them, dipping her finger barely inside.

"I thought you said you didn't do diaper changes", he teased her briefly, shutting up when she cupped his balls with her hand, fondling them lightly between her fingers.

"Oh, oh Kate...ahh God!" He closed his eyes in bliss, his head slamming against the back of the couch. The detective laid her cheek on Castle's thigh, turning her head to watch the pleasure play across his face. "Do you like that, Castle?"

"Oh my god, yes", Castle shuddered.

"Would you like to lift up for me so I can take these off?" She asked him, her voice ridiculously calm for the amount of excitement that was surging through her body.

Castle's only answer was the raising of his midsection, holding himself up off the couch so that Beckett could slide his spandex off him. Both of them groaned as he became fully exposed to her.

"So this is what I've been wondering about all these years. I have to say, I'm not disappointed", Beckett told him hungrily.

Castle tilted his head forward to look down into her eyes. "I've imagined this moment for so long Kate. I've wanted you for so long."

She made a small nod of acknowledgement then pressed her lips to his knee in gratitude of his patience.

She moved herself forward, trailing a line of kisses up along his thigh, stopping at his pelvic bone for only a moment before wrapping her lips firmly around his solid shaft.

The knowledge that Kate Beckett was on her knees, on his living room floor, giving him head was nearly enough alone to make Castle blow right then and there. The talent with which his partner was executing the act drove him insanely close to the edge. To top it off, she actually appeared to be enjoying herself, and it was that thought which both prompted Castle to hold on, and made him want to explode.

"Kate, I want to see you."

She released him, speaking to him while simultaneously flicking his tip with her tongue. "Just look, I'm right here."

"All of you Kate, I want to see all of you", he begged her. "Please let me take off your clothing."

She paused, deliberating his request. It wasn't that she didn't want him to see her in all her glory, but if she relinquished power to him, she didn't know if she'd ever regain control of their relationship, she had a feeling she'd be totally under his command from that point on. It would be a very new thing for their relationship, allowing Castle to take charge. She decided it might not be such a bad thing, she wanted to be taken care of, it had been so long since she'd been cherished.

She stood and he dragged his eyes up the length of her before leaning forward and shirking her shirt up and over her head. His gaze fell instantly to her breasts which were covered with a black lace bra. Castle swallowed thickly, her waist was milky and taught and oh so bare. He could barely drag his eyes away from her, but when she spoke to him, her voice was alluring and sensual and it drew his attention immediately.

"Come on Castle. It's time for us to take down that wall." Beckett told him boldly.

She took a step forward and placed her knees either side of his, straddling him. He held her close to him, hands pressed firmly against her back, and she kissed him. Moans fell from both their mouths as their lips caressed. His fingers worked the clasps on her bra, pulling at them until they separated and the lacy garment fell away. As soon as her bra was gone, Castle slid his hands roughly into the waist of her jeans and tugged up, both to slip the button through its hole and to give Beckett a bit of friction. A breathless gasp escaped her throat, urging Castle to tear the remainder of her clothes from her person. He lifted her by her ass and removed her underwear with one hand.

The woman sat back for a moment from her partner, allowing the gravity of their next action to dawn on them both.

Castle tore his eyes away from their first proper look at her perky and beautiful breasts and raised them to her face.

"Do we need..."

Beckett shook her head. "No. I got us covered."

He nodded and waited...

She caught on to the fact that it would have to be her to take the next giant leap, and she did so by shuffling slightly to the side to raise her leg and taking him in hand to position him at her entrance. Looking straight into his eyes, she slid down onto him.

The noises that came out of their mouths were not tampered nor polite. Beckett wrapped her arms around the back of Castle's neck and rode him in a steady rhythm.

"Oh Castle, oh, that's good."

"Yeah, yeah it's really good", he emphatically agreed with her.

It soon became difficult for her to continue to sheath him, owing to the plushness of his couch, he noticed this and told her to switch. She climbed off him and he instructed her to bend over the end of the couch. With barely a moment's hesitation, Beckett draped herself over the arm and Castle swiveled around behind her. He crouched so that his midsection was at the same height as hers and while whispering in her ear "Relax for me Kate. I'm going to make you feel fantastic."

She bowed obediently, readying herself for his invasion of her.

He slammed into her quickly and forcefully from behind, making her cry out in pleasure.

He took hold of her wrist to help keep her steady as he shunted in and out of her, the pressure building inside of him, his release imminent.

"Kate...Beckett", he spoke warningly.

"I'm close too Castle, just a little more."

Castle plundered into her, hissing as she tightened around him. She was silent for a moment, only the sounds of his body slapping against hers filling the room, before she clamped down on him and a torrent of screams came out of her mouth.

A long, low string of growling sounds fell from Castle's lips then as he too reached the pinnacle of his release, spilling hot and fast inside of his partner.

"Kate, that was amazing. You are amazing", he gushed over her, standing back so she could turn to face him. Her body was heavy and sated and she flopped against him. "You're not so bad yourself Castle", she panted delightedly.

He chuckled as she nestled into his arms. "Never guessed Kate Beckett would be the clingy after-sex type."

She swung at him lightly, slapping him on his side, but toppled a little and had to grab at his arm to hold herself up. "Can we sit or lie down, I'm a little unsteady on my feet."

"Hmm, wonder why that is", he teased her.

"I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea", she played along with him.

"Bedroom?" He suggested timidly.

She smiled softly, sensing his fear of overstepping.

"Castle, I'm not going to run from this. I'm having an incredible time with you, what kind of fool would I be if I denied us the opportunity to relive tonight's activities again...and again... and again..." she pecked him on the lips between her words and pushed him backwards, guiding him to the privacy of his boudoir.

It wasn't until the next morning when Beckett departed the loft. It took a phone call from Captain Gates telling her to get into work for both Castle and Beckett to sober up from their love-drugged, sex-induced haze and drag themselves out of bed.

"So about next week's movie night. You still wanna skip it?" Beckett teased her tag-along, as he opened the door for her.

Castle's lips twisted coyly, he moved so close to her, her body was pressed between his own and the doorframe. "I was actually thinking these movie nights might become a little more regular."

The two of them knew they'd be sharing evenings together a lot more frequently now, but they also knew they wouldn't be watching too many movies together in the near future.

At least not right 'til the end.


End file.
